


Starlit

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Geno is hockey player, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Abuse, Sid is not hockey player, Vlogger AU, beauty blogger au, more tags to come, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid is one beauty blogger/vlogger and he is fan of Pens and specially Geno he doesn't hide it.Geno is surprised that one blogger/vlogger like him/wear his jersey and show it a lot on youtube/instagram.They have one crush on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeStars/gifts).



> Title come from one of the product of Rihanna (Fenty Beauty)
> 
> Inspired by the AU Crosbeauty by @CoffeeStars (http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/search/Crosbeauty)
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly

Geno is surprised when some of his teammates and PR of the team tell him that someone from YouTube (it’s one beauty blogger, my wife is addicted to his videos say Tanger then Jen who tell him he is incredible he gave so much advice about some product) talk a lot about him on Instagram and YouTube. That Geno is the favorite player of Sid (Sid is the name of the blogger from YouTube) and do lots of vlogs wearing his jersey or even he is at some of the game at PPG and some of his videos have in background the jersey and during one Q&A he told that Penguins is his favorite team and that Geno is his favorite player. 

So he begun to watch some of his videos and become hooked at his videos, he is such charming and good-looking, he follows him on YT and Instagram and tries to never miss his videos or blogs or post on IG. He loves watching his story.  
Sometimes these videos are great for him when he has one roadie and feel lonely or even at home and feel not totally okay.

He really think he have one crush on him, specially since he knows he is single and that he likes guys. He mentioned this in his last Q&A and also during some of the reviews of products like some new lipstick from Fenty Beauty or Kat Von D or even some products from Lush that he wished to have someone who he can kiss for this if they are great or even if the other person have the scent of Vanilla or even Chocolate.  
He also found that maybe Sid was maybe lonely too since during his vlog or video he doesn't have lots of friends.  
And all what Geno think is that “If we are together you will never be lonely, and make you feel loved and the most happy guy in the world”

He was kinda upset he didn’t meet Sid, because Sid was at his hockey game today and he would totally loved to see him maybe just one time, that he kinda drinking a little more than usual with the guys… 

Then when he come back at his home he screeshot some of the pics of Sid of his story where he was wearing his jersey then he decided to send him one private message and tell him “I wanted to meet you so bad, you are just so Damm looking”

When Sid had his message he thought he was crazy because how it’s possible that the real Evgeni Malkin send him one DM like this he answer him by “It is a joke? Are you real? Because if it’s a joke I don’t know if I would be okay with this…”

Geno saw the message the next day, first he thought Sid would never answer him but this text have killed him “I’m sorry, but it’s not one joke. I really mean it, I really want to meet you since I know about you… 

If you don’t want this I’m okay and I will not bother you… “

Sid was debating what to ask for see if he was truly Evgeni Malkin then he said “Can you maybe take a pic of your cup ring, with you in the pic and with one paper telling hello Sid”

Geno had one better idea and do one video and send him what he asked. Sid was blushing when he saw the video and answer “It’s really you”

“yes it’s really me and I really mean what I say”

“maybe we can meet if you are not too busy, like a coffee? “

“When? “

“Today if that okay? “

“Yes of course, tell me the address and the hour and I will be here”

“At 10am it’s in one suburbs I don’t think you will have problem if people will found us together”

When Geno arrive at the Cafe he saw Sid and Damm he was so wonderful in real life. 

They shake hand and talk about lots of stuff, Geno can’t stop staring at Sid. 

“You are so beautiful”

“Thanks, right now I’m kinda without artifice I’m natural because… “

“Even with makeup or not makeup ,I think you are beautiful “

Sid was blushing and said “Thanks “

Sid told him about his next videos but not telling him everything because it’s would be a spoiler. Geno told him about the practice then also the roadie that they have soon. They talk about lots of stuff like movies, video games, hockey.  


They exchange their number because it’s would be more pratical. 

“Sorry I kinda wanted to take you for one date but I will not be here… “

“It's okay maybe we can just delay for when you return, and  I will wait for you and my schedule will be free for you”

When they have leaved all what they were thinking was to meet again, Sid was thinking at new routine makeup or some products for their future date. And Geno was thinking to his roadie and that if he feel lonely he could text Sid or phone him and they could talk. And maybe he can gift to Sid some new products.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the AU Crosbeauty by @CoffeeStars (http://nomorelonelydays.tumblr.com/search/Crosbeauty)
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> This chapter deal with Past Abuse, Angst, Recovering (a little related to what happen in my life some years ago)...

During the roadie Geno can’t stop thinking about Sid, he watches again all of his videos, he loves some of his vlogs where he talks about hockey. And he kinda buys some products to Sid.  
About the haul of all the products, he can’t wait to see them on Sid.

One of video that surprise Geno is one that where Sid is with his sister doing some Q&A since sometimes she kinda help him.

“One of our question is Do you have someone in your life ?”

Sid say “It’s kinda complicated to be with someone right now because i kinda want to meet someone who is good with me"

“You know I could set up with some guys I know", said Taylor

“No thanks, Tay I think I’m gonna search someone by myself when i can and when I will be okay"

Taylor hug Sid “You will meet someone good, I believe it"

When watching this video Geno started to wonder what could be the good person to Sid and what happen to him before… 

Then another video was up some hours later about “My story about lovelife why I use some makeup and other stuff"

Geno started the video already and saw Sid telling “Hello everyone, I wasn’t supposed to do another video but following the Q&A i kinda wanted to do something about my story for maybe explain some stuff and maybe it’s part of me for feel better for finally move on.

I was bullied during some years by some guys whild i was playing Hockey, I could have be professional hockey but something bad happen I had my ankle broken and then later multiples issue on my wrist because of bad people who were jealous about my hockey. Then I stopped hockey… "

Sid was taking a huge breath then tell "Before starting this adventure with all of you, it's 2 years today, I was with someone in couple and he used me mentally and physically. He abused me and I wanted to not show my mark on my neck because he was into rough stuff and liked pain. He was a sadist and we didn’t really talk about it… When we have broke up, i wasn’t totally okay, I’m recovering thank to lots of people. My sister help me, my family help me. And I would like to say that be at Pittsburgh and see the games of Pens and cheering for them it’s one good help for me. Their games help me to feel better, I won’t say it enough like some of you know it but when i watch some player like Evgeni Malkin I feel better, his hockey helps me for recover. Maybe i could have played with him if I was in NHL. He is just one wonderful player and maybe his hockey can heal some wounds.”

Geno was crying at the end of the video, because first he wanted to protect Sid, made him feel loved if they were together, maybe spoil him and do everything so he could be totally okay. He kinda wanted to fight his ex bf. And also he was speechless because of what say Sid about his hockey… 

Maybe they could play together for fun for maybe realise one of his dream, he could held his hand, they could kiss, but he couldn’t stop think at the stuff “His hockey can heal wound" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet how many chapter will be planned yet since i have some ideas but i lack of inspiration so i will see little by littles
> 
> And the products mentioned are in the end note

Sid and Geno talked by text sometimes Sid showed it in preview his new products or what he does for dinner and lunch. 

“Look Yummy,” said Geno

“Maybe one day I will invite you and you try my food,” said Sid

“Yeah I would love it when you want ))) ”says Geno 

Geno was thinking, it’s good if we start to be friends so he knows I care about him. 

When he goes back from his roadie, they decided to have another coffee “meeting/date” where Geno five him some new products. 

“I have seen them when I was in the roadie and didn’t know if you had them or not but decided to offer you this”

It’s was some products from Lush for the lips and also one bath bomb and then one thing for the lips by the brand of Rihanna  


“Thank you I really appreciate it”

“No problem, you can thank me in your video if you want, I don’t mind”

“Geno, I’m sorry if I’m too fast or whatever but you know even if I have a little crush on you I need time for understand you and maybe be okay with all of this, we don't know yet what we really want from each other...”

Geno takes the hand of Sid and tells him “It’s okay I totally understand, I have watched your video where you talk about your story, I totally understand”

“Oh you saw it? “ say Sid blushing 

“Yes I have subscribed to your videos and I have watched it”

“So you have heard about what I say about your hockey”

“Yeah and I kinda liked the part that my hockey can heal wound,” said Geno smiling   


“it's totally true, your hockey really help me”

“I'm really glad to do it”

They talk about other stuff like Sid talk about hockey and what was missing the last games of Geno. 

“I teach sometimes kids,” said Sid  


When they leave together Sid say “I will be at the game tomorrow”

“Oh really? “

“Yeah I’m kinda excited to see home game”

“Maybe I will score a goal for you,” said Geno smiling

Sid was blushing and said slowly “I would love it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubblegum Lips Scrub : https://www.lushusa.com/face/lips/bubblegum/03056.html  
> Sakura (Bath Bomb) : https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/sakura/02159.html  
> Gloss Bomb (Fenty Beauty) : https://www.fentybeauty.com/gloss-bomb/universal-lip-luminizer/22513.html


	4. Chapter 4

Little by little Sid and Geno become close friends where they meet often, where they can talk about lots of stuff. 

“It is okay if I tell about you, that you are my friend on my next video about the new stuff that you gave me” ask Sid during one of their meetings  


“That totally okay, I would like it. I like be with you and be friends with you”

“Thanks Geno”

“Maybe you could give me advice? “ asked Sid shyly  


“Mmh about what? “

“Maybe I will try to do some video about cooking what do you think about the idea? I have the idea for a little time and I wanted to know your opinion on it… “

“I think that would be awesome, you have a great talent”

“Thanks and I promise you that one day you will eat my cooking”

“No problem and you know I’m gonna love it, everytime you send me pictures of what you do you make me hungry”

They were laughing then Sid asked shyly “Do you think we can take a selfie together, I’m kinda awkward with it but I would love a selfie with you and maybe post it online and tell I have met my favorite player”

“Of course”

They do the selfie and publish the picture, Geno does the same. 

“It’s so great to meet @crosbeauty and he is one awesome guy. And also one great support for our team”

“Finally meet @geno it’s just one wonderful day. And he is one wonderful guy. His hockey really heals wound. #LetsGoPens”

What they didn’t know each other is that they kinda saved the selfie and put it in lock screen. 


	5. Chapter 5

Some weeks later Sid is invited after the game of Pens to meet the team. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you as support of our team. And what you said about our captain really help we loved it” say, Jen, when she accompanies Sid in the locker room

“By the way, I love your videos you give so much advice’

“No problem”

When he arrived he shakes Hand with everyone where mostly everyone says thank you for support and that most of the wives follow him. He is used to this that people tell him that wives follow him. It’s always nice to meet new people and telling him that he is doing one wonderful job. 

Then he meets Geno again, and he can’t stop looking at him. He thinks he is ready to maybe invite him for dinner and maybe really move on and try something with Geno because he really likes it. 

So when they were all leaving Sid say to Geno “I would love to invite you to dinner tomorrow if you are free in my home, so you could try my cooking”

“I would love it and I will be here”

The next day Sid decide to have not a lot of makeup with use some lips scrub from Lush the Bubblegum that at the same time can be eaten. 

He prepares one of his favorite dish who is salmon. 

When Geno arrive he arrives with red roses and also one new package “They are product from one French brand Occitane”

“I know the brand but never tried it, thank you, Geno”

And he decides to hug him “Thank you”

They have dinner where they have fun and also he can’t stop blushing when Geno tell him it’s good. 

He helps him to wash the dish, then Sid say “Would you like to watch a movie with me while we eat cheesecake”

“Yeah why not”

They are watching Lethal Weapon and they discover they really like this movie, at some moment Sid was near to Geno. 

When the movie finished Sid take the plate and go wash it, Geno help him then Sid decide to kiss him

“Sid… “

“Geno I really like you, you are so great, so wonderful, I want to try to be more with you”

Geno return the kiss

“I like you too Sid, I was trying to be slow with you because of everything and didn’t want to lose you”

“I don’t want to lose you either, I want to move on from my past, will you help me. “

“Of course Sid I will take away all the bad memories”

This night they only kiss because they try to do it slowly. 

“Your lips are so wonderful and I like the stuff I have gifted you with the smell of Bubblegum”

“Yeah I think I can do one new update for the video and say that it’s perfect even when someone kisses you”

“Yeah I totally agree”

“Don’t worry I will not tell it's you or what for your privacy… “

“It’s okay Sid, I’m okay. I want to be with you and I don’t care what people will say because you are too important and I want to make you happy and loved”

“I want to believe in you”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter

They have multiple dates after this, they do this very slowly. Geno tries to comfort him when he becomes a little insecure.

Sid is very insecure when they have date and they cuddle when they watch movie

“You could have anyone or be with your friends,” said Sid  


“I don’t want to be with friends, I just want to be with you. You really matter to me”

Geno pats the head the of Sid and they smile, they also kiss goodnight when Sid leave. 

“Did you add again more bubblegum”

“Always when I’m with you because it’s our stuff, it’s will always remind me of us”

“I really love it” Say, Geno

When Sid is at home he couldn’t stop thinking about his dates with Geno, that he was wonderful. He is still insecure because he is dating Evgeni Malkin, but he wants to believe he is really the good one. He knows that Geno have said it’s was okay to talk about his gift but he wasn’t ready yet to do this, so he keeps the videos of the review of the gift of G for later so he could say he have someone. 

That okay he had lots of videos under wrap. 


	7. Chapter 7

After some months where they were having date, Sid decides to surprise Geno by inviting him at his home and cooking some Russian dish. 

“I don’t know if it’s okay? Since I followed the recipe on Internet. Maybe you could tell me if it’s okay that maybe I do it for one future video”

Geno hug Sid and kiss his forehead “You are perfect Sid, I love you and I’m sure I’m gonna love it”

Sid was blushing when Geno have told him he loved him. 

“You don’t need to hurry to tell me your feelings, it’s just that I wanted to tell you”

“Geno, I want to open my heart for you, I want to let my heart go for you. So yes I love you, I believe you, I know I will be not perfect all the time but what I know is that I want to take the risk and I love you”

They kiss slowly 

“Sid you can take all the risk for me, I will do the same. I will always be here and protect you, you will never be feeling alone anymore”

When they eat dinner they talk about the future game of Geno and then the new video “You didn’t post about my product yet”

“No, I was waiting for the good moment”

“Okay Sid”

“The good moment will be soon when I will tell that I have found someone and that I love him. And this person is you. If you are okay”

“I have said before that it’s was okay I don’t mind”

“Thanks, Geno”

“You’re welcome and by the way the recipe and the food was great”

“Awesome, so i can maybe do a video about the recipe"

“Yes and if you want I can be your guest for the video,” say Sid smiling

“Oh yes it’s would be excellent"

“Maybe we plan this for when you have a off "

“Deal"


	8. Chapter 8

Geno arrives at the home of Sid during one off day with some clothes relaxing.

They kiss hello then Geno tell Sid “I think if you want we do pelmeni you should have comfort clothes"

“It’s my comfort and comfy clothes,” say Sid 

His comfort clothes where one shirt of Pens and one jogging.

“I should change clothes ?” asked Sid

“No you are perfect like this and also I’m kinda possessive since you have my name and I love it" Geno kiss Sid

“So let’s get started"

“Hello everyone and welcome to my new video where this time I’m gonna cooking one Russian dish with my guest who is Evgeni Malkin”

“Nice to meet you all, and hope I will be good,” say Geno smiling

They were cooking and they have do multiples outtake because they have kinda fight with flour. They had even in their hair at the end of the video.

They ate the meal after the video.   
  


“You should take a shower, Geno, all your hair is covered from flour"

“You too you should take one"

Then they looked at each other smiling and smirking, and all that they were thinking was that they would take a shower together.

He let Gno take the shower then when Sid watch him after the shower all what he thinks is to kiss him so he decides to kiss him.

“You are so perfect, I’m so lucky to have you"

Geno caress the cheek of Sid and kiss him “I love you"

Sid put his head on the shoulder of Geno and finally admit “I love you, and I think I’m ready to really move on and take more step with you. I want you”

“You sure Sid ?”

“Yes I'm sure"

They made love where Geno show how love can be gentle and kiss everytime Sid.

“Thank you, Geno, you are the best person, you really heal me. I love you"

“I love you too Sid and I will always be here"

They sleep together and Geno was the big spoon of Sid.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when Sid wakes up and see Geno is his bee he can’t stop smiling and he kisses him. 

Geno wake up “Hello my solnyshko“

Sid melt when he heard Geno talking in Russian

“I love when you speak Russian, I just like you so much”

"Ya tebya lyublyu"    


They make out for a while then decide to have breakfast and Sid had to start working on the video to publish, and Geno has to do training. 

While they cook breakfast Geno have is wrapped against Sid

“I don’t want to leave but after breakfast, I have to go to practice “

“If you don’t want to leave maybe after practice come here again, I would like it,” Sid said while blushing

“OK, I will do it”

They kiss before Geno leave for training

“It’s gonna be a good day”

“Yeah, I’m gonna work on the video and publish it, I can’t wait to see it posted” and maybe soon start working on the video with all your gift”

“Yes of course, when you are ready and I will be ready to tell my team about you”

“I trust you, Geno”

They kiss again. 

Geno is smiling during his practice “Oh Geno is smiling, so something have happened “ says Tanger

“I can be happy sometimes”

“Maybe he gets laid,"  said Horny

Geno say nothing but just smile and said “I’m working on a relationship with one special someone”

“Oh who he or she is? “asked Phil

Since everyone knew Geno liked Woman & Men, they were totally okay if he was with one boy or girl.

“You will know it very soon, but it’s one he that you have met him sometimes”

Then at this moment, Tanger said “You are dating Sid aka Crosbeauty? You have posted some pics like you were friends and also that when he was here for the game you couldn’t stop looking at him”

“I’m so obvious like this? “

“Yes! “

Geno didn’t deny this and say yes. 

They all congratulate him. 

When Geno tells Sid after this he is happy that his teammate supports him. 

They watched the video that he uploaded and they were happy with the result. 

“You are wonderful,” said Geno while kissing Sid

“It is Vanilla in your lips? “ ask again Geno  


“Yeah it’s come from one of the lipsticks that you gave me”

“I really like it” and they kiss again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solnyshko : little sun  
> Ya tebya lyublyu : i love you
> 
> Lipstick Vanilla : https://www.kikocosmetics.com/en-gb/make-up/lips/lipsticks/Candy-Split-Lipstick/p-KC04902011


	10. Chapter 10

After some months of dating where they are both happy, Geno asks Sid if he wants to come with him to one family party of the team. 

“Family Party? “ said Sid 

“Yeah everyone will be with their family, I was wondering if you could come with me,” say Geno while petting the hair of Sid and also that he was smelling bananas because he have one shampooing who smell bananas. 

“But? “ said Sid

“We are together Sid, I have nothing to hide they know about us I would love that you will be with me”

“I will think about it, Geno”

“Sid best” and Geno kiss Sid

He let think Sid about the proposition because also he works on some videos he plans to do. 

They started doing blog together when they have been to one Steelers game then to the zoo. 

Then some day before the family dinner Sid goes see Geno before sleeping (they sleep together since a while, they don’t live together yet but it’s will arrive soon, and Geno is almost always at Sid home)

“G? “

“Yes, my lovely kitten” he smiles at Sid he like this nickname. 

“It is okay if I come with you for the family stuff”

“Of course it’s okay”

They kiss after this

The day of the family stuff arrives, Sid decides to bring Muffin. Where it’s one of his family thing to do in cooking and he loved doing this video. 

Everyone was surprised when they bring something but they were happy, and the muffin were amazing. 

Sid was shy at first because he doesn’t want to intrude because it’s not his best stuff to interact with people. 

But Geno and some other helped him. 

Many wives comes to talk to him about some of his beauty routines. They all shared their routine. 

Even some rookies comes to the conversation, Geno becomes a little jealous because he hear some of the rookies say “He is really cute and awesome and also one wonderful cook…    


“Say it very slow because you know that he is with Geno,” say another Rookie

Geno was thinking to maybe bully this little rookie at the next training. 

The family stuff was a success and they are all happy. 

When they arrive at the home at Sid, Sid say “I’m so glad everyone liked my muffin”

“I always told you, your cooking is so amazing you could do some cooking show or cook for me always and I will be always amazed and fall in love with you again and again. “

“I love you, Geno”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shampooing Banana : https://www.thebodyshop.com/fr-fr/soins-cheveux/shampooings/shampooing-nourrissant-banane/p/p002442?activeVariant=1055314&ds_kid=92700030930276394&utm_campaign=Cheveux&gclid=CjwKCAjw3cPYBRB7EiwAsrc-uZM2d3VDKP0yIQrPci5ZvChjFJvRL1Z4kFbj1QXan8mz94b2ncmY7hoCsSEQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds


	11. Chapter 11

Sid is a little stressed during one day because he tries to find a way to tell Geno that he wants that they live together at one of their houses. 

He decides to have a little courage and tell him during dinner that he planned for tonight. Since Geno comes at his home after the training. 

When Geno arrive he kisses Sid and says “Hello again, Mmh this time it’s strawberry

“Yeah”

“It’s one of the last ones I gave you”

“Yes that right “

“You look stressed Sid what going on… “ ask Geno

“I would like to ask you something… “

“Yes what is it? “

“Do you want to live with me together? I don’t want to be apart of you, I want to be with you always” 

“Yes I would love it, I was thinking to propose it to you and come to my house since maybe it’s bigger”

“I think I don’t really care where I live as long I’m with you”

After they make out for a while

“Oh we should have dinner before I burn it because I’m too busy to kiss you”

“We have time to kiss and maybe more after, after dinner”

“Yeah”

They eat dinner and they talk about lots of stuff, they watch one movie together then Sid bring the question “Can I do one video about it and say that I will live with my bf”

“of course”

This night they made love where they both showed at each other how much they loved each other and leave some marks. 

The next week Sid decide to live at the home of Geno (the home was bigger and he loved it) and do one quick video about his new home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lip Balm Strawberry : https://www.thebodyshop.com/face/lip-care/born-lippy-pot-lip-balm-strawberry/p/p000844


	12. Chapter 12

After the moving in together, it's happening a lot that Geno participate in a lot of videos or just do one quick apparition of the video. Sometimes he just gave him his impression about the product about how he feels. 

Everyone loved this.

“I want to marry Sid,” say Geno at Tanger and Phil during one of their roadie

“Do you want that we come with you for choosing the ring” they were at Vegas so almost nobody knew really them. 

“Do you think it’s too fast? “ says Geno

“No, I don’t think it’s too fast since you really love him and he one of the best people for you”

“When do you plan to propose to him? “

“I was thinking maybe before playoff “

“That one wonderful idea”

The plan of Geno was to make him come at PPG just the two of them, that they skate together then they go at the center ice and he proposes. He is dreaming of it every day. 

And their family are totally supportive of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Sid was a little stressed for Geno and the Pens because of their ranking that could secure the playoffs. 

He even started one routine for his hand and for his lips because he couldn’t stop bitting on them because he was stressed for them. 

The routine was to use hand cream he has many ones who are strawberry, one pineapple, and even one who was cherry blossom. 

They were all awesome since they were also one great use for hand job (is what Geno say) 

For his lips, he apply lots of lip balm where he have brand and multiple times. 

Every time Geno try to guess the scent of the lips, they have a little game about guessing it’s really great. 

When he does the video about the routine Geno is on the video and tell that they will do their best for play off because they want to win another Stanley Cup. Then he implies about the hand cream and Sid is blushing so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Handcream watermelon : http://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/watermelon-lemonade-hand-cream-023334640.html  
> Handcream pineapple : https://www.victoriassecret.com/fr/accessories/shop-all-bags-accessories/hand-cream-pink?ProductID=371535&CatalogueType=OLS&origin=pRecommend  
> Handcream strawberry : https://www.thebodyshop.com/en-gb/range/strawberry/strawberry-hand-cream/p/p000110  
> Handcream cherry blossom : https://usa.loccitane.com/cherry-blossom-hand-cream,82,1,29239,262792.htm


	14. Chapter 14

Geno have give to Sid as gifts some new products who were from the brand Rituals  
Where he gives him some products about Cherry Blossom, he just loves this scent he wishes one day he could go to Japan and see cherry blossom and other stuff.  
Maybe it’s can happen one day with Geno.

There even product about ritual of Samurai (he kinda also wish he have the clothes of one Samurai) 

He thanks Geno by giving one massage where the cream for the body is wonderful for this. 

He uses one of the product and says to Geno “I want to help you to relax”

“I should be this to you, Sid”

“You can do it another day, I want to take care of you Geno”

During the massage it’s become a little erotic where after they make out at the end and they made love. 

During his video reviews of product Rituals, he tells good review about the hand cream, the shower gel and also the body cream where Sid blush when he told this. 

Geno tells when he appear that the scent is so amazing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rituals Cherry Blossom : (Hand Balm) : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/the-ritual-of-sakura-hand-balm-5401.html  
> Shower Gel : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/the-ritual-of-sakura-shower-foam-50ml-4457.html  
> Body Lotion : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/the-ritual-of-sakura-body-cream-70ml-4462.html  
> Body Scrub : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/the-ritual-of-sakura-body-scrub-4479.html
> 
> Rituals Samurai :   
> Shower : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/samurai-shower-50ml-108971.html  
> Hand Lotion : https://www.rituals.com/en-nl/the-ritual-of-samurai-hand-lotion-4588.html


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter (after it's will be some bonus chapters)

Pens have secured their place in the playoffs they were all happy. They had some day offs where Geno asks Sid to go with him at PPG because he wanted to do something with him. 

“What you want to do? “ ask Sid

“It’s one surprise, I want to be with only you and skating together and have our hand linked”

“It’s just so romantic and I love it,” said Sid

“It’s only for you for show you how much I love you,” said Geno

And they kiss

“Mmh is that Raspberry” ask Geno

“Yes that right”

“With all these senses I want to eat your lips”

Sid blush even if he is used of stuff that Geno tell. 

They go at PPG where they have fun by skating, then when they arrive at the center ice Geno put one knee at the ice and take the hand of Sid

“Sid, I would like to ask you something, and I don’t know how to say it and use good English, sometimes I’m not so good with English”

“You are kidding, you have one amazing English”

Geno put one finger on the lips of Sid

“Sid, I can’t imagine be without you, I want to wake up always with you and want to be forever with you. Will you marry me? “

Sid was crying then say “Yes”

They kiss at the center ice. 

They will spend their lives together where they will support each other. Geno have healed Sid, and now their love heals everything about them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support and commentary


End file.
